


Ten Years Later

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Flash Forward, Fluff, I Don't Know If This Works?, Random & Short, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where will Mr and Mrs Hastings be in ten years? Flash forward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random and short that popped into my head during a quiet day at work...I don't know.

New York City seemed strange without its usual throng of people jostling against each other on the sidewalk. Even the roads were hushed, the bright yellow cabs that normally graced them few and far between.

“I don't think I've ever seen the city this quiet. It's a little unnerving, if I'm honest,” you admitted as you strolled along with Shaun, your arms linked.

Shaun turned his head to look at you. “Well, it _is_ nearly 4AM on on Christmas Day,” he noted. “People are most likely asleep, something I would also like to be doing.”

“So would I, Shaun, but you know that when this one is awake, they keep me awake,” you replied, gesturing to your rounded belly. “Not even born yet and they’re already giving me grief. They must take after their Daddy.”

“I love you, too,” Shaun chuckled, unlinking your arms so he could wrap his around your shoulder and give you a gentle squeeze.

“I should hope so, we've been married for ten years,” you quipped as you leaned against him, your hands rubbing your bump soothingly.

Shaun hummed. “So we have, and it’s been the best ten years of my life, having you by my side.” He pecked a kiss against your temple.

You found yourself welling up at his comment. “Stop, you’re get me all weepy! It’s not nice to make a pregnant woman cry, you know,” you sniffed. You weren’t usually this emotional, but your hormones were all over the place recently, for obvious reasons.

“I'm sorry. I'll be cold and aloof from now on,” he sassed.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “Oh, behave. You know that I love you. So much so that, honestly, sometimes it hurts...but that could just be heartburn. I've been getting a lot of that recently,” you teased.

“So romantic. I'm a lucky man,” he sighed, moving his hand to rub the bottom of your spine. You groaned happily as he did, his touch easing the ache that had developed.

“You bet your arse you are, Hastings. I don't see any other women lining up to carry your offspring,” you mumbled, eyes closed in bliss as he massaged.

“That's because I tell them to come over when you're not around,” he joked.

“You're hilarious,” you drawled. The two of you continued to walk in a comfortable silence, until you arrived somewhere familiar. “Oh, look where we are!”

Shaun looked around, recognition slowly settling in. “Ah, I know this place. This is where we first met, isn't it?”

“Yes, where we quite literally bumped into each other,” you cooed, remembering your first encounter with your husband.

“You mean the time you crashed into me and ruined my favourite sweater?” Shaun pouted.

You continued as if you hadn't heard him. “I remember it like it was yesterday. What was it you called me again?”

“I really don't remember much about it, apart from the destruction of my beautiful cashmere,” he huffed.

You gave him a stony glare. “I do. You called me a twat.” You looked down towards your belly. “Did you hear that, Pipsqueak? That was Daddy's first word to Mummy.”

Shaun crouched down so he could address your bump directly. “Mummy then called Daddy a son of a bitch, so she's not _entirely_ innocent.”

“Oh, so you _do_ remember what happened? Shame on you, Shaun Hastings, lying in front of our unborn child.” You giggled as the baby shifted. “I think you’ve offended Pipsqueak, they're wriggling around in there like crazy.”

Shaun laughed and straightened up. “Alright, fine, you caught me. I remember everything.”

You smirked triumphantly. “I know you too well, love. You can't hide anything from me.”

A press against your belly caught your attention. You reached out to Shaun. “Hey, give me your hand...feel that?”

“Is that...a foot?” he asked, looking puzzled at what he felt.

You nodded. “I think so! It's both awesome and freaky, isn't it?” It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was the first time Shaun had been around to feel it.

“That's one way of putting it.” Shaun replied. He smiled fondly, gently stroking your bump. Neither of you had ever expected to become parents. At first, you wanted to just enjoy being married, the thought of children never entering your minds. Then, as the years went on, you’d both been so preoccupied with the Order that you didn’t think you’d ever get time to start a family. You had been shocked to discover you were pregnant, especially as the week before you had been darting up buildings and across rooftops whilst dodging Templar gunfire.

“We still need a name for them.” Shaun’s voice broke you out of your reverie. “We can't keep calling them Pipsqueak once they're born.”

“Des and Becs have suggested a couple of names,” you offered.

“Let me guess, Rebecca for a girl and Desmond for a boy?” Shaun said, raising an eyebrow.

“They've given you their list, too?”

“No, just a wild guess.”

You laughed. “Don't worry, we've got plenty of time to think of a name.”

“You're due in five weeks!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, plenty of time!” you said, waving off his concerns.

“I don't know, I don't want to leave it too late and _actually_ have to name them after Desmond or Rebecca,” he fretted.

You thought for a moment. “Alright, Shaun,” you agreed. “I think Pipsqueak has finally fallen asleep so we can talk about names on the way home. Happy?”

Shaun smiled and kissed you. “Thank you.”

“I'm going to say this right now, though: no naming them after people in history I've never heard of,” you ordered, poking him lightly on the shoulder.

“So we won’t be naming them after King Hirum of Tyrus, or Theodosia of Constantinople?” Shaun asked, grinning cheekily at you.

“ _No_. Definitely not.”

“Spoilsport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry; this is by no means the end of the series! XD


End file.
